A Nomad's Overpowered Adventures
by A Gilled Locomotive
Summary: A man traverses the infinite realms in search of a challenge. After much time, he has happened upon two worlds; each bearing figures of great power within them. This nomad of reality now seeks to test their might. Fandom-angering antics shall ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chlorine: Ya Watch**

The world flashed a bright white.

"Congratulations, mustachio! You lost like an idiot!"

The lively and rude voice echoed through the air, lacking a source from which to trace. Yhwach looked about at the ruins of Wahrwelt around him. It was the same, still wracked by his power and that of his opponents. But Kurosaki, Aizen, and Uryū were nowhere to be found. How?

The arrow had pierced his heart, glowing with the power of the Auswählen. Ichigo's sword had struck him down, dooming them all to an eternity of life and death.

"Where am I?"

"Wow, your powers really haven't kicked back in yet?"

The voice still refused to come from any particular direction. Yet as it spoke, Yhwach felt his strength return, unbridled by the arrow's light. He reached out, searching for this unseeable speaker.

"There you go!" it continued, cheeriness on its invisible tongue. "Now let's see about your immediate attempt to learn exactly what's going-"

"I can't sense you," Yhwach muttered in a growl. "How?"

Silence; a first for whomever they were.

"Let's just say I'm an 'interested party', how about?"

Yhwach grit his teeth, "In what way?"

"To put it simply, you were actively in the process of dying," explained the formless one, "In fact, you literally had one second before permanently fading out. But I took it upon myself to save you and place you here, in a parallel space right next door to your native one."

"You still haven't explained why you're 'interested.'"

"Oh, well, that's easy. Because I want to kill you."

A man materialized before the god-Quincy, garbed in the simple black robes of a Shinigami, a ragged mop of dark hair adorning his scalp. The one exception to the monochrome was a smooth and featureless mask across his face, with two amber eyes glowing behind its slits. He bore no sword upon his person, yet he stood with a calm, even patient, air to him.

"You are no Soul Reaper."

"True, but that doesn't really matter right now."

"Indeed, it does not."

Yhwach cast out his cloak of darkness, engulfing the man. They disappeared without a sound, drowned under his great might. If they possessed the power he claimed, Yhwach would wield it to his liking. He would return to his world… or perhaps start anew here? Who knows what strength he could garner from another Soul King, another Mimihagi, another unbonded Hogyo-

"Yhwach, I'm going to be blunt with you, that won't work on me."

A black-clothed fist burst forth from the mass before him, and squarely into the Quincy's pointed jaw. Yhwach recoiled at the blow, a spurt of deific blood exiting his lips. Before he could recollect himself, his cloak began warping sporadically. A presence was building in the corner of his mind, smug and all-knowing. Suddenly, the cloak tore in two, at its very seams, and the nameless man stepped forth from its embrace.

How?

"It won't work at all," the man continued dryly, before seemingly flash-stepping backwards a few feet. "I'll make this quick, look into the future."

What?

Yhwach gritted his teeth. This man thought he had the right to command him?

"I don't know how you brought me here, or how you resisted absorption, but who do you think you are ordering me to do any-"

"Look."

The single word was crushing with its weight. This man sought for him to see something, something of great importance.

So he did look, across all futures, and he found… death.

His deaths.

"I see-"

"Your untimely demises," finished the man, a wicked gleam in his amber eyes. "Each written in the ink of my will."

"How?"

A crease formed under the man's mask; a smirk.

"Power is something I have a lot of, Yhwach. Scattering myself across all the possible futures that you can alter, and making you die in each and every single one of them is nothing to me. To give a more grounded explanation, your power, your Almighty, is like a pencil and eraser. You find something you don't like, you can wipe it away and rewrite it."

Shimmering white chains erupted from the ground, snaking themselves around Yhwach's body in but a moment, fastening him to the cracked and ruined floor. His cloak of darkness and his great eyes writhed against the restraints, but found no escape.

"My power, on the other hand, is like a pen."

A lance of golden light extended from the masked man's right hand. It lashed at the air as though of its own life, before straightening into a point.

Though crude in shape, Yhwach recognized what it was, a blade; glowing and terrible.

"You can try to augment the future, to create your 'winning scenario'. But you'll find that against me, Yhwach, there's one tiny problem-"

He turned back to the rogue Quincy, his eyes shimmering with vile light. The blade gleamed, space tearing at its flaming edge. Before the usurper could retort, the fiery sword plunged into his heart. A great wave of pain tore through his body, sundering him throughout.

Yhwach twitched for but a moment, reaching out to rewrite the future, to bend it under his will. His eyes came to rest upon his own dying form. He grasped for it.

So close.

A black hand appeared to his left in the space of the Almighty, grabbed him by the mustache, and pulled him away. The man managed a pained gurgle of surprise. As he whirled from the motion, Yhwach found two amber eyes staring at him, alight with smugness.

The man's voice burrowed into his ears, into his mind, burning their maddening words within his final memory.

"That problem… is that erasers don't work on ink."

The new god then faded without another sound.

* * *

"And now to send you back on home," the man muttered, snapping his fingers. A rough clink sounded as the chains binding Yhwach's corpse in place vanished without protest, leaving the body in its kneeled position. The dead husk slowly stood and shifted itself, moving to copy the pose its former inhabitant had arrived in.

Then, it disappeared in a wink of purple light, back to its home reality.

"So long buddy; have a good time exploding across the Soul Society in death!" called the nomad. He took a once about glance at the replicant Wahrwelt around him, and shrugged. It had only been created for the brief meeting, no need for it to continue existing. With that decision, the dimension began crack at its most basic foundations, pieces of reality tearing with the ease of wet paper.

Uncaring to the destruction, Nomad pulled a dingy scroll from the air, seemingly from nowhere, and unfurled it. A perky emanation appeared in his eyes, as the realm around him crumbled into nonexistence.

"On to the next one."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Alright, it's time for an explanation._

_This is a joke story that I made for my friends. Just a few chapters of some overpowered OC beating up the canonical characters. The spectacle is in how he actually does it, and what rules he overwrites or outright breaks to do it._

_It's just a dumb joke, so don't take it seriously. It may read as something serious, but it's really not; I just like making the language kinda flowery._

_If you don't like it, I understand. It's not meant to be liked, so feel free to never look at this again. In order to avoid future disgust._

_With that out of the way, expect Naruto to be on the chopping block next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurricane: Ka Gay**

Naruto breathed in the fresh afternoon air, thinking over the day. Boruto was off training, begrudgingly under Himawari and Hinata's watch. The villagers he watched over were bustling about, trading friendly greetings and commerce.

Konoha was peaceful.

"A fine day," said Sasuke to his left. Naruto smiled, giving a quick thumbs-up.

"You'd better believe it is," he agreed. He lowered his hand, and took on an attentive look. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

Sasuke gave a deft nod.

"I wanted to speak on Boruto; he's been performing exceptionally in mastering the-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto tore his gaze away from Sasuke and to the source of the booming voice. The crowds were gasping and screaming, their bodies being blown to either side of the streets. In the center of the walkway, stood a man garbed in a hooded white robe. His face was angular and wry, with two fiery amber eyes piercing through the air to him. Despite their alien color, Naruto couldn't make out any bizarre patterns in the man's irises.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the man; he heard Sasuke grip his sword in steely caution.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked antagonistically.

"An interested party," replied the man in a friendly tone. "Seeking to challenge you, and your Supporting Kage, to battle."

Sasuke drew his sword at that, light reflecting off its precise edge. Naruto decided to try employing a more negotiating posture, for once. Not to say he dropped his battle stance.

"And if we refuse?"

The man guffawed at the question, but quickly regained his composure.

"I'll destroy this entire village," he declared with shocking plainity, "As well as those beyond its borders."

Not much of a choice. Then again, he and Sasuke could likely distract this man long enough to gather support from the other Kage, if he really possessed that level of power.

"Fine, but we're leaving the village before we-"

The man started chuckling fiendishly, placing a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry, I-" he paused to snort with laughter, "-I just came up with something way better than some fight is'all."

"What are you-"

Naruto found himself cut off once more, as the mysterious man lifted his right hand to the clouds in a grasping pose, as if holding a clump of dirt in his palm. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, a tiny flower to pop from the ground before him; both its stalk and bulb being a sickly white. It took the Hokage but a moment to realize what his eyes rested upon.

"That can't be possible?" he muttered in horror. He heard Sasuke gasp beside him.

"Is that-"

"A God Tree?" answered the man, his eyes carrying cheerful mirth. "Yeah."

A trembling seized the earth, as the plant began to rise. Its stalk morphed and contorted, raising with grandiosity into the sky; great branches bursting and growing from its core structure. White roots tore open the landscape, ripping homes and trees from the ground in swirling clouds of debris. Villagers found themselves caught in the chaos, flung high into the sky or crushed under piles of dirt, wood, and stone. The sky was grey with the destruction, only for black smoke from unleashed fires to add to its depressing hue. Slowly, its white bulb unfurled itself, presenting an oppressive red glow from high above the clouds.

From the east, and in bold defiance of the marred blue sky above, the moon appeared in the sky. It moved to intercept the tree's cylinder of light, casting the red symbol of the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon its grey surface.

An Infinite Tsukuyomi, in broad daylight. How?

The man smiled, his amber eyes glimmering even in the murky light.

"You lose."

Naruto whirled to Sasuke, struggling to form a plan. The village needed to be defended, but this man needed to be stopped first. If this man was able to actually pull off the illusion, then they should be able to reverse it. They just needed to distract him long enough. Yeah, that would work; he could figure out the finer details later.

But he needed Sasuke to pull all of it off. And both they needed Susanoo.

"Sasuke, use Susanoo."

His friend didn't waste time nodding, calling up the purple entity in a flash of power. The great being reached down to cover Naruto, as people began to stare blankly at the moon above and collapse.

The Hokage couldn't bear looking, insead staring squarely at the white-robed man with hatred in his thoughts. They would undo his illusion, but not before he and Sasuke had utterly erased the monster from the earth. All they needed to do was wait, and they could strike him-

"Naruto."

That was Hinata's voice.

"Hinata?" he asked looking about for his wife. The Hokage was back at his home, in its main hallway. He felt unsettled for some reason, but he couldn't place why.

"I'm right here," she called. He rounded the corner into the living room, seeing Hinata doting over the squabbling Boruto and Himawari. He breathed easy.

Why did he feel worried? Everything was fine.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, her face puzzled. Naruto smiled warmly.

"Nothing," he assured, "Nothing at all."

Everyone was here, everyone was safe. It was all he'd ever dreamed of.

* * *

The nomad overlooked his handiwork, grinning proudly. Naruto and his companion laid limply on the ground, as did the rest of humanity across the world.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi," he chuckled, shaking his head in self-disappointment. "Gotta admit that was a little easy to break. Amazed I didn't think of that in the last four universes."

He strode to Naruto and Sasuke, examining his glazed-over expressions.

Credit where credit was due, it hadn't been a bad plan; using the latter's Sharingan to block the illusion. The nomad had just overwritten that defense.

"Well, gentlemen, thank you for giving me that entertainment," he said politely, knowing full well the ninja could not hear him. "Not very fair entertainment, but fun. Unfortunately, I've got bigger targets from this world."

His gaze turned to the newborn God Tree behind him, its pale roots boring invasively into the earth. Already, it was converting its newfound offerings into White Zetsu; a side-effect of its accelerated growth. The man frowned slightly.

"Though in all fairness, I might need a new world to do it," he mused. "Think I might've broken this one a little too much for it to really work."

He snapped his fingers, and disappeared into the place between realms once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tornado: Ka Goo Ya**

There was a flash, and Kaguya found herself feeling again.

She was free once more.

The air was hot, the crackling of fire filled the air. Her eyes focused, and she found her hands were buried in soot and burnt dirt. Kaguya peered up from her kneeling posture, and found the world was ablaze; her world. Fire crawled mercilessly across its expanse, torching what little vegetation remained into flaky ash. The embers floated in the slow wind, their heat singing against her skin.

All of it was dead.

"My… nursery," she muttered in horror.

"Kaguya, welcome back to the world of living," greeted a voice behind her. "Or, well, used to be anyhow."

She stood, shakily, and turned to find a man. His face was covered in a simple clay mask, burning with an amber light, with blue robes adorning his figure.

Her senses reached out to the man. There was nothing. Not even the faintest shadow of Chakra permeated his being. He was not of her world.

"You are not from here… I can feel it," said the celestial being, glaring daggers at the man. "You taint this place… outsider."

"I wouldn't say there's much left to taint," countered the man, before motioning to himself as he took a mocking showman's bow. "Courtesy of yours truly, of course."

He had done it?

"Yes, I did," answered the man, earning Kaguya's twitch of confusion. "I destroyed everything you may or may not have held dear here, including the brats who resealed you."

Anger seethed in the Ōtsutsuki.

"You deny me vengeance, deny me the peace that would come with it. And in doing so, destroyed my world."

"Yes."

"Then… you will die."

The man's amber eyes flickered, and a mild giggle echoed from behind his mask.

"Do tell."

She willed him into her world, its red surface untouched since her last confrontation with the children. But before she could call upon her power there, there was the sound of shattering glass. The horned god found herself back on her dead nursery, the stench of burning wood returning to her.

How?

"I've got a schedule to keep, Kaguya," sighed the man, stretching his back lazily. "I can't play games if I expect to get where I'm needed."

"How did-"

"I escape your realm?" finished the man. "Easy, because I can."

This insolent creature.

"I prefer the term 'nuisance', if you don't mind."

With that, the intruder snapped his fingers, and the dead world vanished.

In its place was a world untouched by fire and ash. She stood amidst a lush forest, its canopy so thick and light-blocking that darkness was all that could be perceived.

A white brilliance shone out in the dark, gripping Kaguya's attention. The sight she witnessed drew the breath from her lungs.

There, where he had been before, was the man, standing calmly in the blackness. Behind him, closer to the light's source, was a God Tree.

The original God Tree.

And between the outsider and that great empowering plant, at the source of the pale glow, was her. As she had been millennia ago; without the Ten-Tails, without her Rinne Sharingan, without chakra.

In her hands, she held a chakra fruit; the one she had stolen to become a god.

Realization gripped her.

They had stepped into the past, she could feel it in the air. Everything felt younger, less polluted by humankind and their conflict. But most importantly, there was no chakra. Only from that one tree, and the fruit held delicately in her past self's hands.

"Wonder what would happen if I killed that version of you," the man mused, tearing Kaguya from her astoundment. After tapping his foot contemplatively, he turned to face her; his eyes' amber light brighter than before. "Let's find out, shall we?"

A cut flashed across the past Kaguya, just as she moved to bite down on the fruit. She shuddered for a moment, and collapsed. The fruit rolled from her limp hands, its light still burning against the shadows.

She was dead, she and her children. Her unborn children.

Before she could muster a response, be it a wail of anger, horror, or tears, Kaguya faded from the world; erased from history itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chlorine: Eye Zen**

"Sōsuke Aizen, I presume?"

The incarcerated former Shinigami looked up at the voice through his one unobscured eye. A man stood before him, wearing a Shinigami's black robes and a smooth black mask upon his face. Two amber eyes smoldered behind that mask, kindled by patient curiosity. Also, his hair was disastrously maintained, even for the usual dregs.

He may have looked the part, but he was not of the Soul Reapers. That much Aizen was certain of.

There was a tearing feeling at his mouth as the newcomer tore away his muzzling seal. Aizen briefly worked his jaw, and made his voice heard.

"You're no Shinigami. So what exactly are you, I wonder?"

"Answering a question with a question," mused the man, his voice echoing from both the mask and the room they inhabited, "I like it."

"You didn't answer it."

"Well, I liked the get-up," said the man, shrugging innocently. "Besides, it let me sneak past your 'guards' without much trouble."

"I'm no fool, stranger," Aizen rebutted. "You did no such thing as 'sneak' anywhere."

"Fair, but I am here to help you."

Intriguing.

"Why?"

"Because I want to fight you."

Surprising.

"So you've come here to attack me in my bonds? Not very honorable."

A faint chuckle surfaced from the man.

"You misunderstand me, Sōsuke Aizen. I intend to free you before I do any of that. Now hold on, while I collect the tool to your liberation."

A pool of purple light erupted at his feet, swirling in an angry maelstrom. The masked man crouched and reached into the portal, shifting as if searching through a bag. He then visibly straightened in glee and pulled himself back to full height.

In his right hand was Kisuke Urahara, held by the scruff of his green shirt.

His eyes were blank, utterly devoid of personality.

An intriguing development.

"Kisuke Urahara, a pleasure to see you again," Aizen barbed despite himself. Something was just satisfying about seeing the man so broken. His one-eyed gaze moved to the masked man. "How exactly did you-"

"Resurrection," answered the man quickly, waving his free hand dismissively. He hoisted the unresponsive Kisuke away from the portal, which blinked out of existence with a puff. "You should try it."

Perhaps later.

"What has happened to him? I remember him looking much more sullen than dead."

"Oh, I destroyed his free will when I brought him back," chirped the man, his eyes tweaking with clear ego. "Fortitude of will means little to me in the first place."

He turned his sly gaze to the husk of a man.

"Urahara, could you kindly undo Aizen's core seal? I'm sure once that one has been removed, he can handle the rest, but your help would be greatly appreciated."

Kisuke extended a limp hand, creating a series of smooth motions despite his clear disconnection from reality. Aizen felt a lifting feeling overtake him. He looked down on his body to see the patches and marks across it glowing an energetic red, his own vision in one eye sharing the color. From underneath the glow burst great wings and pale glowing skin, he could feel his teeth sharpening into razors.

Freedom.

With it, the power to transcend a god.

The man, and his enslaved Kisuke, faded into nothing. The fool.

Aizen felt a brief wash of confusion and fear from all around him. Billions of ants shuddering in terror at his unleashing. In but a moment, Kurosaki was gone, the Soul Society was gone.

Everything faded away, in the presence of his deific power.

Aizen grinned at the white space that now surrounded him, devoid of all things.

"Now to remake my world."

A humored chuckle echoed through the empty expanse.

"Got you."

The black-clothed man stepped from nothing, Kisuke no longer in hand.

How?

"Simple," replied the man, unsheathing a simplistic sword. So he'd read his mind, clever creature. "Because I can."

This tiny ant may have turned to out be a beetle; interesting.

It would require study, and Kyōka Suigetsu would allow him the time to do so. He activated the illusion, banishing the anomaly into an endless dream of his own creation.

The man continued, unaware of the deception, "So, Aizen, who makes the first play here, huh? You gonna take a swing at me or me at you?"

The outsider ducked an invisible blow, followed by a flaring sword swing to an unseen arm. Aizen watched the man continued in his fight against nothing, observing his motions and inferencing the scenario they faced. Clearly, he was fighting a supremely weaker version of the new god, and slowly winning. Suddenly, the man spun in shock, collapsing to the invisible white floor in a fetal position. He clutched protectively at his amber eyes, grunting in pain.

"Not a bad hit," he muttered, struggling to his feet to settle back into his stance. A weary grimace curled along his face. "I can do better though."

Aizen grinned; he had all he needed to kill the man. The eyes were his strength and weakness. Though they appeared to give him great power, they seemed linked to him in a far more simplistic manner.

He stepped in front of the man, who remained in his starting posture. Aizen raised his right hand, and buried two of his claws in the man's skull, his taloned fingers carving bloodily into their sockets. The man's agonized screams flooded the air as he writhed and contorted, dropping his sword to grasp at Aizen's intruding fingers.

Such a fool, to think he could challenge him. And in doing so, doom everyone else no less.

With the fascinating irritant out of his way, he would be able to reforge this world into his own. He could-

A rush of pain arced from Aizen's right arm, snapping him from his scheming. The man was digging into his bicep with both hands. There was a faint sound echoing from behind his mask… the sound of laughter. Aizen dug his claws further into the man's skull, only to receive more laughter.

What?

The offending snickers and chortles tapered off, as the man moved to meet Aizen's gaze, claws still embedded in his face.

"Can't believe you thought I'd actually fall for a little mind trick like that," the man scoffed as a grin formed on his face. "You really defaulted to trickery with all that power? Plain hubris."

The man then instantly slid off Aizen's claws, his torn out eyes reforming in less time. He took a further step backwards, the very blood on Aizen's hand disappearing as if it had never been.

"Tricked you," the man teased.

He'd seen through Kyōka Suigetsu, and given him false information during it!

He'd been deceived!

Impossible!

"Not really," argued the man apathetically. Aizen snarled at the man, and raised a hand to the skyless space above.

"Hado Number Ninety-Ni-"

A bloodstained arm erupted from Aizen's chest, cutting off his furious incantation. Grasped between its index and middle fingers, clutched ever-so delicately, was the brilliantly gleaming Hogyoku. The new god felt breath on his ear. But the man still stood before him, unflinching.

"Not so fast, pal," said the man from behind him. So a clone, then?

The apparent duplicate tore its arm from Aizen's chest and warped from behind him to the man. It handed the Hogyoku to the man, letting it plop soundlessly into his left hand, before disappearing into nothing.

Suddenly, Aizen's body felt heavy. Confusion scorched his mind as he fought the feeling, only to lose. He collapsed to his knees, unable to resist whatever force compelled him. Aizen glared up at the man, who had srode back to him with a calm attitude.

What was happening?

"Bad stuff for you, Sōsuke," replied the stranger bluntly, turning his gaze to the Hogyoku in his palm.

The man stared hard at the tiny thing, which faintly writhed and twitched in his grasp. The very air became thick and heavy.

Then, came the man's order.

"Reject him."

For the briefest moment, nothing happened.

Before he could utter a new spit of a remark, Aizen felt something building in his chest. Another second, and it spread to the rest of his body; a dull and dizzying feeling.

His luminous skin began to crack and crumble.

No.

"Yes," said the man.

How had he-

"I already told you, Sōsuke," interrupted the man, his voice low and brimming with jovial wrath. "Fortitude of will means little to me. Your precious Hogyoku has a will, however abstract. Thusly, it's mine to do with as I see fit. So I told it to reject you."

The sensation worsened. His skin faded back into its normal hue, only for it to take on a sickly color beyond that. Aizen's felt his body growing weaker by the second.

"Though I will admit, I think it went a little overboard on the devolving bit," commented the man. Aizen could barely hear his next words, he felt so ready to crumble. "You no longer have any power."

The man looked down at the Hogyoku in his left hand, a snide joy forming in his amber eyes. Those eyes returned to Aizen's frail yet infinitely hateful gaze.

"Guess you won't be needing this, huh?"

He pinched his fingers, and the tiny orb shattered into dust.

The Hogyoku was gone.

"No!" cried Aizen in horror.

"Yes," countered the man.

He'd been so close; he'd achieved victory! He'd become the god of a new world! Why? Why?

"Because I could, Sōsuke Aizen," explained the man, as a golden light burst into his hand. He gave a teasing twist of his head. "Because I could."

The golden lance plunged down at Aizen, and everything went black.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_And that's the end of this thing. Sorry to anyone who may have wanted to see this go further, and you're welcome to anyone who wanted this weird story to end._

_In all honesty, it was fun coming up with dumb ways to beat the characters from both franchises. __But I definitely won't be doing this sort of thing again, not anytime soon at least. I'd rather do other stories over this for sure._

_So, I'll see ya around._


End file.
